


Contract of Blood

by AngelinLazurite



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), M/M, Vampire!Hubert, blink and youll miss it sylvix, caspar and edelgard are mentioned, ferdie gets poisioned but hes fine, people die in chapter 10 but its not graphic and its nobody we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinLazurite/pseuds/AngelinLazurite
Summary: Ferdinand and Bernadetta were arranged to marry, but neither of them are romantically involved. Ferdinand is also concerned her father is not treating her well and has decided to send a vampire to assassinate him. The vampire he is directed to was the last person he expected...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. It Must be Fate

The weather was dreadful; the rain was coming down in sheets and a thin vail of fog started to creep down on the small city, threatening to consume the buildings and their residents whole. Most had escaped the rain inside their stone fortresses leaving the streets mostly abandoned; all except for one individual.

A young man made his way through town, jaw locked with determination as he walked with urgency. He was in a dark cloak, thoroughly soaked through by the rain and harboring very little protection from the elements. He was shivering as he walked but refused to pause his progression down those cobblestone streets. There was a far more important task he had to complete. 

It wasn’t long before he finally reached his destination; a large, dark manor house behind an ornate iron gate just at the edge of town. The supposedly abandoned building was said to be haunted but the man knew better. If rumors were to be believed, something a little more sinister lay waiting on the other side of the old double doors… and he, Ferdinand von Aegir, was here to seek it out.

Call it morbid curiosity or call it foolishness, it didn’t matter which it was. Ferdinand had already made up his mind as he pushed the iron gates open with a deafening screech in protest. He confidently strode down the overgrown gravel path and up the stone steps to the double doors. Oak, he believed. Expensive stuff. A shame it wasn’t being cared for as it should, much like the rest of the front yard.

Ferdinand quickly glanced over his shoulder before grasping the door handle and pushing his way inside.

It was dark, as to be expected. Ferdinand brought matches, but the sudden rain had rendered them unusable. He sighed as he returned the water logged box back to his pocket and finally allowed the door to click shut behind him as he lowered his hood. 

His long, orange hair, less vibrant than normal, stuck to his skin and dripped rain water onto the wooden floors at his feet. He stayed put for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the very dim entryway, only illuminated by the small cracks in the boarded up windows. 

“Hello?” He called out as he wrung his hair out at the doorstep. “I apologize for the water. The rain caught me by surprise and I was not prepared for it.” 

There was no response. Ferdinand tried to shrug it off. Perhaps the creature dwelling here was simply in another room. The house was certainly large enough to not hear a visitor at the door if one was too far away. That thought was not encouraging, however, as the darkness mixed with the silence left fear growing at the pit of his stomach. If the rumors were to be trusted, and Ferdinand certainly believed them- his source was quite reliable- he might have put himself in quite a deal of danger. He had brought some protection, of course he did; he was not nearly that stupid, but he couldn’t help but worry that it might not be enough. 

“Hello?” He called again, his eyes by now had adjusted just enough to the darkness to make out a surprisingly tidy entrance hall-wide with a well maintained carpet running up the dark, wooden steps and off to the wings on his left and right. He could make out a large painting at the top of the stairs, but could not possibly see of what. 

He had just taken a step when he spotted a light from the top of the stairs, growing larger as someone silently approached the banister at the top. 

“I don’t believe I heard a knock,” a man’s voice, low and alluring rang out through the entrance. “How incredibly rude.”

Ferdinand stopped dead. He knew this voice. No… it couldn’t be… but it had to be. Looking up at the man now staring down at him from the top of the staircase, candle in hand, he could make out the dark, wavy hair styled over one of his light citrus green eyes, the deathly pale skin, and sharp cheek bones of Hubert von Vestra. 

“You…!”

“Ah…” Hubert’s visible eye widened in recognition. “My, if it isn’t Mr. von Aegir. A pleasure to see you again. How long has it been?”

“Not long enough, I would say,” Ferdinand responded with a huff. 

Hubert laughed softly.

“Hot-headed as ever, I see.”

“And am I right in assuming you are still blindly following Lady Edelgard’s orders?”

“Lady Edelgard can care for herself. She currently has no need for my assistance.”

“So, is that why you have taken to sitting alone in some abandoned manor?” Ferdinand sneered. “Rather pathetic, do you not agree?”

“Perhaps if it were that simple,” a dark smile crossed the older man’s face. “But as many things in life are, it is not.” 

“Whatever,” the red-head grumbled. “If I had known it was just you, I would not have bothered coming.”

“Oh? Leaving so soon?” 

“I am not desperate enough to resort to asking old enemies for assistance, so yes.”

“In this rain?” Hubert frowned. His tone expressed concern, but Ferdinand was fairly certain that was an impossibility with von Vestra. Hubert von Vestra was not capable of concern towards anyone other than his dear Lady. “You are quite soaked through; are you sure you don’t wish to wait out the storm?”

“Quite.” Ferdinand said firmly, turning his back on the dark haired man and throwing his drenched hood over his head.

“Ferdinand von Aegir, I think I must insist you stay just a while longer.”

“Why should I?”

“You could catch a cold for one, and I’d hate to find I’m the one responsible for such a thing. Also I’m rather intrigued by what you mean by ‘asking for assistance’.” 

“Hmph. None of your business.”

“Why did you come here, Mr. von Aegir? Expecting to find someone else?”

“I was. But I found you, so my business here is finished.”

“What were you expecting to find?” Ferdinand, though his back was turned, could hear the smile playing on his lips as Hubert spoke his next words; “a vampire, perhaps?”

Ferdinand’s hand froze halfway to the door handle.

“That… they were just baseless rumors,” he stammered. “You do look the part. People must have just assumed-”

“What makes you say that?” The smile was widening. “How well do you truly know me, Mr. von Aegir?”

Fear gripped at Ferdinand’s heart. He couldn’t move and couldn’t bear to turn around, unsure of what he was going to see if he did.

The light shifted and grew, enveloping Ferdinand in the candlelight. He felt a hand gently brush against a loose strand of hair and he flinched away, hood falling back to his shoulders as he turned to face him. He didn’t look much different up close than he had from the top of the stairs, but the glint in his eyes still unnerved him. The unpredictability of something no longer human, but the cool intelligence of something greater. A true hunter.

Ferdinand swallowed with some difficulty as his mouth and throat suddenly was running dry. 

“You… you were not… not before…”

“No, I was not.” Hubert flashed a smile, revealing his overlong, sharpened canines. “But I am now. A story for another time, perhaps?”

“Y-yes… perhaps.” 

“Now, what did you-” Hubert frowned and sniffed. “Is that… is that garlic?”

Ferdinand felt his cheeks burn, his heart pounding in his ears. 

“A… precaution.”

Hubert laughed in amusement as he swiftly dug the clove out of Ferdinand’s pocket and placed it in his own.

“A lovely gift. Thank you, Mr. von Aegir.”

“Sh-shut up! How was I supposed to know?!”

“Ah, it’s quite alright. It’s a common misconception.”

“Ugh! I knew I should not have come!”

“For the final time, Mr. von Aegir, I insist you stay at least until the rain lets up. I have dry clothes you can wear in the meantime.”

“Tch, very well. But only because I do not want to father to lecture me about this.”

“Hmph. Typical Duke von Aegir.” Hubert couldn’t hide the hint of disdain he had for the older man. Such a selfish human who didn’t care who he crushed beneath his heel for more money than he could possibly need. Despicable. Too much like his own father.

“Yes, well, he is only worried for my health. I should be thankful for that at least.”

“Hm.” Hubert frowned, but decided to not press the issue instead offering to take the young duke’s coat. “Please make yourself at home, Mr. von Aegir.” 

Ferdinand narrowed his eyes, maintaining eye contact as he removed the cloak and placed it in the vampire’s arms. 

“This is not a trap, is it? I do not remember us ever being on the best of terms.”

“Oh, please. If I disliked you that much, you would have been killed long ago. Things have changed and I’m willing to set aside our differences if you are.”

“That does not reassure me, but,” Ferdinand shivered. “Goddess, I am freezing. As much as I loathe to say it, I will trust you for the time being. Now, a change of clothes, you said?”

“Ah, yes, of course.”

The two ascended the staircase, Hubert offering his dark robe to wrap around the red-head’s shoulders, though it did not provide much warmth despite the taller man having been wearing it up until then.

As the two reached the top, Hubert placed his candle on a side table and flicked his wrist at the pitch black hallway in front of them. The gas lamps hanging from the walls flickered to life and illuminated the rather gloomy halls with its dark wood floors and grey floral wallpaper. It was then Ferdinand was able to properly make out the painting to his left; a large portrait of Lady Edelgard, Hubert standing by her side like a shadow. It was a lovely piece; her bright red clothing and stark white hair seeming to bring life to the otherwise miserable dark manor. The painting seemed to be very well cared for, understandably. 

“How is Lady Edelgard, anyhow?” Ferdinand asked as Hubert blew out the candle and setting it back onto the side table. 

Despite what his relationship with Hubert in the past may imply, he never was on such bad terms with Lady Edelgard. He considered her a rival more than anything before she had disappeared without a trace five years before. Many nobles considered her dead; many were out for her head for her ideals so it was not a bad assumption, however Ferdinand had always known better. She was not the type to simply die off without a fight. She simply slipped into the shadows to wait for her chance to strike. 

“Very well. Lying low for the time being, but I’m sure the nobility will be hearing from her again soon.”

“Is that so?” 

“This way, Mr. von Aegir.”

“Why have you two parted ways? I always thought you were inseparable.” Ferdinand asked, following Hubert down the hallway, passing many closed doors and one office door, left open and well lit. Possibly where Hubert had been when Ferdinand arrived. 

“My condition makes it… difficult to leave during the day. Lady Edelgard has decided it would be best if I stayed here for a while. It’s fairly inconvenient.” Hubert scowled at the thought. 

“You did not choose this, then?”

“Partially. I made… an error and vampirism was the best way out.”

“I… see…”

“As I said before: a story for another time.” 

He went up another set of stairs and stopped by a door to the left. He turned to Ferdinand as he opened the door revealing a clean and comfortable bedroom and gestured him inside. 

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll fetch spare clothes and hang up your cloak to dry.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s a little early, but are you hungry? I could prepare something, if you wish.”

“Do you even have food?”

“Of course. I still enjoy simple comforts, Mr. von Aegir.” He smiled, flashing his fangs again. “Perhaps I shall cook using that garlic you gifted me.”

Ferdinand flushed.

“Must you tease me?! Ugh, spare clothes, please, the cold is unbearable.”

Hubert chuckled and with another flick of his wrist, a fire started in the fireplace before he turned and headed back down the stairs. 

Ferdinand sighed and stepped inside. It was a bright and welcoming room, at least, more than he could say for the rest of the house. There was a large wooden bed with white sheets in the upper left corner, a red rug that covered much of the quaint space, the fireplace to the right, a desk underneath a window overlooking the countryside-only a hint of the town at the edges, a wardrobe to his near left, and a couple of deep red armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Ferdinand stripped off some of his soaked outer layers and laid them on the back of the simple wood chair at the desk just as a knock came to the door. 

“They may be a little large,” Hubert warned as he stepped in and lay the clothing on the bed. 

“I figured they might be. You are a good, what, eight centimeters taller now?”

“You grew.”

“I am catching up,” he corrected, walking over and unfolding the shirt. “Now please take those and go,” he motioned to the wet outerwear. 

Hubert chuckled, scooping up the offending clothing and heading to the door. 

“I’ll let you know when supper is prepared.” He paused. “It is good to see you again, by the way, Mr. von Aegir. I dare say, it must be fate that brought you here today.”

Ferdinand scoffed. 

“Ridiculous. You must have been alone for too long.”

Hubert chuckled.

“Perhaps I have.”

And with that, the door clicked shut leaving Ferdinand alone with his thoughts.


	2. Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert's house is not what it seems.

‘Fate’… honestly. He shook his head as he changed into the white shirt and dark trousers left behind by the vampire. 

They were, as expected, a little too long in the arms, but too tight around the chest forcing him to leave it unbuttoned. The trousers only barely fit and Ferdinand was willing to bet these were not originally Hubert’s. Hubert’s thighs were far too thin than the legs in these suggested and he would rather not think about where they could have come from. 

Ferdinand sighed as he looked as his reflection in the wardrobe mirror. Indecent, but it would have to do for the time being.

He crossed the room and sat in one of the armchairs, folding his hands in front of him. There was not much to do, he quickly realized, but he was not sure if leaving the room at the moment was wise. He didn’t know his way around, for one, and would hated to be ambushed by the older man on the off chance he truly did have foul intentions. Although, he thought, he knew what he was getting into by coming here, and if Lady Edelgard still trusted him…

No… That would be a foolish assumption, wouldn’t it? She was not here to confirm this. For all Ferdinand knew, Hubert could be lying. Could be using their old connections to manipulate him. To coerce him into… Goddess knows what. He wouldn’t put it past him.

“Oh, Goddess, save me in my stupidity,” he muttered, standing and crossing to the window, watching the rain beat against the glass and the fog closing in from the country-side, combing his fire-y hair with his fingers. “I suppose cruel intentions bring misfortune to those wishing for it…” he heaved a sigh as he turned to the door. “I cannot possibly be expected to just wait.”

He lit a candle and left the room to seek out a library if one was available. Surely he must have one. The von Vestra estate was well known for its library, it was impossible to conceive that Hubert would not take any of that knowledge with him. 

The hallways were long and confusing, seeming to wind on forever with doors that lead nowhere lining the walls and very few windows. Ferdinand must admit; his knowledge of vampires was fairly limited. He did not know what sort of powers one possessed other than superhuman speed, walking soundlessly, and seeing in even the darkest of places. He supposed the ability to turn their dwellings into a maze despite outward appearances was not impossible, especially with the amount of power Hubert seemed to exert over the lighting in the building. 

A sudden thought made Ferdinand stop dead; perhaps… the mansion was like a spider web. Once you enter, you’re never to leave again. 

Ferdinand’s heart started racing as he turned and realized he did not recognize the path behind him. It was a straight hallway before, was it not? Why did it turn to the right now? 

“H-Hubert?” Ferdinand called, unable to stop his voice from trembling. The hall felt much darker than it did before. Not even a window to the outside was in sight. “Hubert!” His hands were shaking and he felt faint. The candle threatened to flicker out. The darkness seemed to press in even closer and Ferdinand turned to realize the way he had been headed was now a dead end. His heart was pounding in his throat. He couldn’t hear the sound of the rain anymore. Did Hubert trap him here? He knew he shouldn’t have come. 

His back pressed against the wall. Was this the end? Was Hubert going to kill him? Eat him? He could fight back, but what chance would a human even have against a vampire?

His knees felt weak, but just as he pressed himself harder against the wall it suddenly opened up behind him and he quickly found himself tumbling backwards into a large, well lit room, catching himself on the side of a long table. Bookshelves towered above him from all sides, stacked high with the colorful spines of books. The library! 

As Ferdinand blinked in astonishment and relief, the door he entered through shut behind him and reopened to a concerned looking Hubert, his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and sporting a still clean, white apron, behind which lay a large open kitchen. 

“Apologies, Mr. von Aegir. I was not expecting you to wander.”

Ferdinand turned and took a half step away from the vampire.

“Y-yes, well… I could not be expected to do nothing for who knows how long, could I?”

“You’re right and I do apologize.” Hubert bowed. “Please feel free to browse the shelves. I’ll return when the food is prepared. Your room is next door if you wish to return.” And with a final bow, the door clicked shut. 

Ferdinand furrowed his brow, blew out his candle, placing it on the table behind him, and taking a seat. 

So the spider’s web analogy did not seem to be far off, but perhaps he did not have as much control over it as he initially thought. Still… if Hubert von Vestra did have any plans to kill him, he would have tried by now. That thought set him at ease, at least, a little.


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking business.

It was around seven pm by the time Hubert returned to guide Ferdinand to the dining room. It was large, like many other rooms in the mansion, red curtains and a white tablecloth covering the long mahogany table, two spots at the end set neatly with Hubert’s finest china. 

“Apologies for the single course. If I had known I had a guest…” Hubert said, pulling out Ferdinand’s chair for him and motioning for him to take a seat.

“Nonsense, I would not have expected you to.” Ferdinand responded with a wave of his hand, taking a seat and serving himself from the large patter in the middle.

“I see…” Hubert sat himself down in the seat across from him and poured himself some wine. “Still, I hope this is to your liking.” 

“…Did you use the garlic?”

Hubert flashed his fangs in a mischievous smile.

“Chicken fricassee is typically made with it, yes.”

“…Of course you did.” The red-head muttered, picking up his fork and taking a bite. “Oh…! This is… You know, I do not believe I have ever tasted your cooking, Hubert.” 

“No, I don’t believe you have. Do you like it?”

“I do! I do not cook often; typically do not need to… not that I cannot, of course, but, perhaps… no, never mind.” He took another bite. “We are not friends. Silly for me to ask.”

Hubert smiled and took a sip of wine. 

“You are not eating as well?”

“I do not need to. It just felt rude to have you eat alone.” He set his glass down and leaned on his hands, surveying Ferdinand with interest, his gaze lingering a little too long on his exposed chest. “Tell me, Mr. von Aegir, what did you originally come here for?”

Ferdinand poured himself some wine as well and drank, considering for a moment.

“Well… Perhaps…” He placed the glass on the table with a sigh. “I am loath to admit it, but you are, perhaps, the best person to ask for… well…”

“Go on.”

“I am sure you are aware of Count von Varley? They’re part of the-”

“Ministry of Religion, yes. I’m aware.” A sharp tone and a slight grimace passed Hubert’s face. 

“Good. You see… Count von Varley has a daughter, as I am sure you are also aware-Bernadetta.”

“Ah, yes. I don’t believe we’ve met, but I know of her.”

“Her father has… arranged a marriage between the two of us and well…”

“You aren’t pleased with it?”

“It is… not that I dislike her, do not misunderstand me. I like her very much. However… neither of us are… keen on the idea. We are friends. Nothing more.”

“I see.” Hubert lifted his glass to his lips. “And where does a vampire come into this?”

“Her father… for one, he will not dissolve this arrangement, no matter how much we ask.”

“It’s for political power, I imagine.”

“Yes. But even if we were to convince him to change his mind…” Ferdinand grimaced. “Well… I am sure you have met Count von Varley, have you not?”

“I have.” Hubert scowled. “Unfortunately. Not a terribly pleasant man.” 

“No, he is not. But more importantly… I believe he is a danger to his daughter.”

“Oh?”

“The poor girl is so terrified of other people, I could hardly get a word in when we first met before she would run and hide.” Ferdinand paused. “I believe she simply does not want me to worry, so she has not told me any specifics, but… oh the few things that she has let slip… I am very worried for her safety.”

“You wish him dead, then?”

“To put it bluntly, yes.”

“Why not hire an assassin? Why a vampire?”

“Well… I figured, and please do not laugh, that if he were killed by a vampire, it would be harder to prove they were sent by anyone and not simply a vampire being a vampire.”

Hubert failed to hold back a smile. 

“Not fool proof, but surprisingly diabolical.” He said with a soft laugh. “I didn’t realize such a refined noble like yourself had it in you.”

“Please do not make fun,” Ferdinand’s cheeks flushed redder than his hair. “I am aware it was foolish. But… I am getting desperate.”

“I think the hardest part of your plan was simply convincing the vampire to not just eat you on the spot.”

“Yes! I am well aware!” Ferdinand hid his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. “Just forget about it! I will figure out something else!”

“No. I will do it, if you wish.”

“You…?” 

“Lady Edelgard did want him gone already and if this will serve to help Miss von Varley as well, then I fail to see the downside.”

“I… Are you quite sure?”

“I am. It will have to be a lot sooner than Lady Edelgard would have liked, but as long as it’s for a good reason.”

“I… I do not know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” 

“I am concerned it will be linked back to you and then Lady Edelgard. Are you quite-”

“I am, Mr. von Aegir. I know what I’m doing and Lady Edelgard will understand.”

“You should at least let her know first.” 

“I shall. Don’t worry yourself over it.”

“But… payment…”

“Don’t worry about it. Consider this a debt repaid.”

“’Debt repaid’? What for?”

“For helping push Lady Edelgard to strive for a better future.”

“I… I am sure she did not need me for that…”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Hubert rested his chin on the back of his hand. “Fine, then consider this a… favor. You can choose to pay me back or not, I, frankly, don’t care either way.”

“I… I suppose I should accept.”

“Then consider it done.” Hubert raised his wine glass to Ferdinand who followed suit before the two drank the down the rest of the contents. “Did you have a specific time in mind?”

“No. Nothing has been decided on yet, but the sooner the better. I imagine the marriage planning will take place quite soon.”

“Understood.”

Silence fell between the two as Ferdinand continued to eat. Once he had finished, Hubert spoke up again.

“How did you know a vampire lived here, may I ask? I have tried not to bring myself too much attention.”

“Ah, I am sure you are well acquainted with House Hevring, yes?”

“Oh, so it was Linhardt, was it?” Hubert sighed and shook his head. “Of course. I told him I was fine…”

“Hm? Does he know of your condition?”

“He does. He knows of me, my condition, and where I’m staying.”

It was Ferdinand’s turn to frown.

“So, he led me here knowing full well it was you, did he?”

“He did.”

“Why?!”

“He believes I could use someone else to talk to. I suppose he thought your situation was a wonderful excuse for a reunion.” Hubert poured himself more wine. “For someone who’d like nothing more than to nap all day, he’s quite nosy.” 

“I should have known he was up to something…” Ferdinand muttered. “He was very quick to tell me ALL about vampire rumors the second I bring it up.”

“It seems we both have to have a word with him, don’t we?”

“Quite.”

“Well, regardless,” Hubert said, draining the rest of his wine and rising to his feet. “Could I offer you some tea, Mr. von Aegir? The rain does not seem to be letting up any time soon; we might as well enjoy ourselves.”

“That would be lovely,” Ferdinand rose as well, “I am in the mood for some Serios Tea, if you happen to have any.”

“Yes, of course. Right this way.”


	4. Talk over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Linhardt.

The rest of the evening had proven to be unexpectedly pleasant. Ferdinand was surprised at the ease of conversation and how little they needed to bicker like they used to. They spoke about nothing of importance; the weather lately, weaponry, tea and coffee; typical noble gossip, but Ferdinand was shocked when halfway through the night, he found himself laughing and joking as he would with a friend. 

The two eventually retired to bed when it was becoming quite clear that Ferdinand would not be able to leave until morning, although it came with a great deal of reluctance as neither wished to end their conversation, but it was late; Ferdinand could hardly keep his eyes open and frequently found himself yawning mid-sentence. 

“When shall I expect to see you again?”

It was the morning and Ferdinand was adjusting his now clean and dry cloak around his shoulders as Hubert watched from the stairs, pale hand resting lazily on the banister.   
“You are free to visit me whenever you wish, Mr. von Aegir, but if it’s for the assassination, then soon. I’ll be sure to visit when the deed is done.”

“Oh, please be careful. I do not want to see you get hunted down because of me.”

Hubert chuckled.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ve grown accustomed to working in the shadows. I won’t be killed so easily.”

“If you are certain…” Ferdinand finished with his cloak and gave Hubert one last bright smile. “Thank you for hosting me and I apologize for my rudeness when I arrived. I look forward to having tea with you again, if you would have me.”

“Of course.” Hubert returned the smile, his fangs flashing in the light of the gas lamps. “You have been wonderful company.”

Ferdinand felt his cheeks grow hot as he turn to the door. 

“To hear a complement from you… it is very strange.”

“Oh?”

“At least put it into writing. I might die of shock if there is a next time.”

“I’ll put it into consideration.” Hubert responded in amusement.

“Ahem… well, then… I will be seeing you soon.”

“Farewell, Mr. von Aegir.”

Ferdinand returned home only briefly to change and speak with his father before he headed out again for the von Hevring estate. His father was not at all pleased that he was missing for the entire night and all of Ferdinand’s insistence that he had simply taken refuge in the Church of Seiros did not seem to improve matters much, but he shrugged it off. His father will let it go by the time he returned, he was sure. 

It was around noon by the time Ferdinand’s carriage pulled up in front of the fairly sizable estate. The servants shot him looks of unease as he arrived, likely thinking he was on important business for his father, but those seemed to relax once he explained he was simply there to visit Linhardt. 

Linhardt and him had an unusual history. Neither found themselves visiting each other’s estates often, instead tending to find each other in the Church of Serios’ grand library; knowing each other through their fathers’ connections and their mutual friendship with Lady Edelgard. Although Linhardt was never particularly close with either five years before, Ferdinand had found himself speaking to him far more frequently as of late, finding his advice to be quite helpful even if Linhardt himself was not interested in being involved personally in most matters. 

Linhardt was pouring over several large tomes when Ferdinand entered the Hevring library, a fountain pen clenched between his teeth, the ink dripping a little onto his sleeve, but he didn’t appear to have noticed. He glanced up when his butler left the room, leaving the two alone and removed the pen from his mouth, placing it onto the table. 

“Oh. Hello, von Aegir. Didn’t expect to see you.”

“Yes, well. I have some things I wish to discuss with you, if you do not mind.” Ferdinand scowled slightly as he said this, shooting him a look that suggested he should know what was coming. 

Linhardt smiled innocently, closing one of his books and resting his head in his hands. 

“Talked to him, did you?”

“I did and I am rather irritated you never mentioned it was Hubert.”

“You would have never gone if I did.” Linhardt responded with a shrug. “So how’d it go? Did you ask him to… take care of things for you?”

“I nearly did not. I would have left if it had not been raining and he had not insisted.”

“But you did.”

“But I did. And he agreed.”

“Excellent! One problem solved!” Linhardt turned his attention back to one of his books as he scribbled something down in the margins. 

“Linhardt, please. You know our history. You are very lucky we managed to get along last night.”

“Ooh, last night, huh? You stayed over? Scandalous.” Linhardt flipped through a couple pages and made another note. Ferdinand’s face felt warm.

“Nothing at all happened; do not jump to conclusions!” 

“Hm mm…” He hummed, opening another book and flipping through it at random.

“Linhardt, as much as I appreciate what you were trying to do for the both of us, you should at least consider our feelings on the matter ahead of time. You are lucky I am even here at all today.”

Linhardt finally looked up, eyebrows raised.

“Was it really that bad between you two? I knew you didn’t like each other, but Edelgard made it seem like you had light disagreements as opposed to full fights.”

“Ah… I… suppose you never did see us together too often…”

“No, I didn’t and I apologize for the misunderstanding, but it DID work out, didn’t it?”

“It… did.”

Linhardt closed the book and pushed it aside, leaning back on his hands and offering Ferdinand a seat, which he took, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.   
“Tell me, what was it like, then? Shouting matches?”

“No… Hubert is a little too polite for that, but I am ashamed to admit I may have raised my voice a little more than necessary.”

“I see. Sorry I put both of you in that position then. I’ll have to write to Hubert later as well.”

“Please do. I am sure he would like to hear this from you personally.”

There was a pause as Linhardt’s butler stepped in, resting a tea pot full of Almyran Pine Needles tea and two tea cups on the table in front of them, pouring it, and then leaving the two to their discussion.

“So… it sounds like it went well anyway, despite that. What’d it cost you?” Linhardt asked, trying not to burn his tongue on his tea, failing, and nearly dropping the cup onto the saucer in surprise.

“Nothing at all.” 

“Nothing? He didn’t want anything?”

“No, he did not. It surprised me as well.”

“Hmm… maybe it was a thank you for the company?”

“I doubt it. He would have said so, would he not?”

Linhardt shrugged.

“Couldn’t tell you. Despite our more recent correspondence, I still don’t know what that guy is thinking most of the time.”

“Why are you in correspondence, anyway? He never said.”

“Didn’t he? It’s to do with Edelgard’s plan. I have some ties with the various supernatural communities in the area due to my interest in the subject so…”

“Ah… I did not know about the plan, but I can draw conclusions from that alone.”

“He didn’t tell you that either? What did you guys even talk about, then?” 

“Small talk, more than anything,” Ferdinand took a sip of tea, very aware of the look Linhardt was shooting him; a knowing smile with narrowed blue eyes.

“Interesting… So it was more than just ‘getting along’, was it?”

“I assure you, it was nothing more than a conversation, but it was… more enjoyable than I expected.”

“Are you going to visit again?”

“I may.”

“Hmmmm.” 

“Enough about me; how is Caspar? I do not believe I have heard from him in a while. I assume you keep in touch?”

And with that the conversation shifted and the two continued to chat over tea until evening, when Ferdinand took his leave, returning to his busy father.


	5. Rose Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Count is dead.

Bernadetta’s father was found dead a week later. A vampire attack, the coroner determined; killed on the way to a meeting with the Queen. No further foul play was found.   
The news travelled quickly among the aristocracy; many were afraid for their own lives; what if they were next? The vampire must have known who Count von Varley was. The carriage had their crest of arms imprinted on it after all, but with no evidence of the vampire other than the bite marks on the Count’s neck, there was nothing to be done.   
The funeral was a quick arrangement, any noble family with connections with the von Varley’s were invited and, as Bernadetta’s, now former, fiancé, Ferdinand von Aegir was naturally going to attend the memorial at the von Varley estate. 

It was still early, the event itself not scheduled for another few hours, but Ferdinand couldn’t help but worry about his former fiancée’s well-being, so here he was: in a black suit, his long orange hair tied back in a rare low ponytail with a matching black ribbon, walking across the von Varley estate and into their gardens where Bernadetta was standing alone in front of the rose bushes.

She was equally dressed up in a simple black dress, but didn’t seem to have done anything fancy with her shoulder length, choppy hair which she had been twisting around her fingers nervously as she watched the honey bees flit between the newly bloomed flowers.

Ferdinand made as much noise as possible as he approached, hoping he wouldn’t startle her by his unexpected appearance.

“Bernadetta?”

She turned at the sound of his voice and lowered her hands to her silver necklace to fiddle with instead.

“O-oh… you’re here already… I-I wasn’t expecting…”

“I apologize, but I felt like I needed to… well… How are you doing?”

She hummed, tentatively, glancing back towards the flowers as if they had the answer she was looking for.

“W-well… I guess I’m countess now?” she responded nervously. “U-um… to answer your question, though, um… stressed, I think?”

“I understand… I… do not know if I should be apologizing or not.”

“Um! Don’t worry about it! I-I know you didn’t get along with… with dad and… well… I mean… I didn’t either, so…” she tugged on her hair. “Ohhhhh, Ferdinand, I don’t know what to do! I’m… a little happy, but! There’s so much responsibility on me now and I don’t know if I can do it!”

“It is all right. You can take your time at least a little. I doubt anyone would expect you to take up all his responsibility so soon, but I am here if you need my help with anything at all.”

“Nghhh… I know you’re right, but… thank you for offering at least.” She shot him a weak smile. “I think I feel… a little better.”

“I suppose… oh, Bernadetta, it would be wrong for me to hide this from you, even if you do not mind, but-”

“You set it up?”

“H-how did you…”

“Oh! Uh! Sorry, I’m wrong aren’t I?! I shouldn’t assume something like that!” She turned away, putting her face in her hands. “F-forget I said anything! I know it was a vampire! That’s so stupid; why would you ask a vampire to kill my father?!”

“Bernadetta.”

“It doesn’t make any sense! Ahaha…! Silly, Bernie, making things up again!”

“Bernadetta, I… I did do that.”

“…Huh?” she turned, peeking out from behind her fingers.

“Look, I am sorry; I did not want to worry you and I am sorry I went behind your back about it… but yes. I did hire a vampire to… well.”

“…Huh?” 

“I was just so worried about your safety and this was the only way I could think of.”

“You… for me?”

“Yes… I should have told you first…”

“Oh… I mean… thank you, I think?” She lowered her hands, her face bright pink and her grey eyes avoiding his. “Um… I guess… it would have been nice to know beforehand, but… On second thought! No! It was a good idea not to tell me! What if I let it slip?!”

“Are you… really okay that I did this?”

“Um… Yeah, I think so.” She fiddled with her necklace chain again, spinning the small pendant at the end. “I feel better that he’s not here… I think. I don’t know… It’s better that he’s not here.” 

“I… I agree. Are you sure you are going to be alright?”

“I think so. And… thank you. I’m glad that we can just remain friends now.”

“Yes, I feel the same.”

Silence fell as the two seemed to come to a soundless agreement to take a walk together to the small gazebo at the edge of the lily covered pond, sitting themselves down on the bench, side by side. When they spoke again, it was about the koi in the pond and the weather. Bernadetta didn’t ask more about her father’s death, deciding that she didn’t want to know the exact details at that moment.


	6. Feeling Ill

Evening fell and the memorial began, guests from all over flocked in and wound up separating the two as they insisted on offering her their condolences. Ferdinand could see her small face peeking from between the noble’s shoulders, paler than usual, her eyes darting around and searching for escape, but he had no way of reaching her at this point, deciding instead to send one of her maids to help organize the crowd. 

He sat himself down in the dining hall at one of the large circular tables decorated in a black table cloth and poured himself water from the pitcher left in the center. Not many people had made their way here just yet, only the gentleman from a neighboring country whom he recognized to be mutual friends of Bernadetta. He offered a wave to which her dark haired friend ignored and his red haired companion returned warmly. Ferdinand didn’t remember either of their names and made a note to ask her to formally introduce them some other time.

It was only then did he realize someone else had sat down next to him; a dark form, also pouring himself some water and raising his goblet in greeting.

“Good evening, Mr. von Aegir,” the man, in his alluring tones, flashed his fangs with a cold smile.

“Hubert?!” Ferdinand hissed, quickly checking over his shoulder for any other witnesses. There were none.

“I’m Claudius Fitz-Robert tonight; an aristocrat from France and old family friend of the von Varley’s.” Hubert’s hair had been styled back out of the way of his face, but it did not make him look much different than he had only a week before.

“People will recognize you, surely!” Ferdinand’s voice was low, glancing back to the one other occupied table, noting that the two did not seem to have noticed the vampire’s sudden appearance, still chatting casually to each other and drinking the wine a butler had just poured for them. 

“Not necessarily. People will believe a lot of things vampires say,” his tone was calm as he drank from his goblet. “One of the perks of vampirism, I’d say.”

“You… wait just one moment… you did not… entice me to stay back then, did you?”

“No, of course not.” Hubert frowned, fixing his gaze back to the red-head. “Though I do understand your concerns. No, I’m not in the habit of using that power when I do not have to. Especially not on old rivals.”

“I… see…” Ferdinand took a sip from his goblet, maintaining eye contact with the vampire, narrowing his bright eyes suspiciously. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Checking up on you. How’s your ex-fiancée?”

“As well as she could be, all things considering.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Partly. She knows I was behind it.”

“And is she alright with that?”

“She does not seem to mind.”

“Excellent.” Hubert paused as guests started entering the room and sitting themselves down at the other tables. Once he was sure that none were going to join them, he spoke again, “I hope you don’t mind me saying I was concerned.”

“About?”

“Count von Varley knew the two of you wished to dissolve the relationship, did he not?”

“He did…? Why, what is this about?”

“Hm…” Hubert drained the rest of his water, setting the goblet gently back onto the table, eyeing the people around them. “Vampires have a way of knowing things about people without spoken word. It’s not mind reading, per say, but more of a…” one of Hubert’s gloved hands waved in a circular motion as he struggled to find the right words. “A gut feeling, if that makes sense.”

“And…?”

“And I have the suspicion the late Count may have wanted you dead if the arrangement did not work out.”

“…Pardon?” Ferdinand placed his goblet down, his heart feeling like it may stop in his chest.

“Don’t panic yet; I may have read too much into it and the murderous intent was actually directed at me after all, but do keep your guard up.”

“Ah, very reassuring.” Ferdinand gulped the rest of his water down. “As if I did not have enough on my plate as is…”

“I apologize. I think you can understand why I needed to be here.”

“Oh, of course I do, my dear Hubert, and I am grateful, but good lord, can I not seem to catch a break.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “How sure are you of this ‘gut feeling’? Is it usually accurate?”

“Hm…” Hubert refilled his goblet and took a drink, a little lost in thought, “Hard to say,” he said finally, “I have not been a vampire long enough to be sure. And the feelings I get from others are… usually less than useful information.”

“Such as?”

“When you entered my manor and recognized it was me, I could sense your anger at me which diminished the longer we spent together.”

Ferdinand snorted.

“That much should have been rather obvious!”

“I told you it was less than useful.” Hubert took another swig and lowered his voice. “I sensed murderous intent and anger when I murdered von Varley and I’m not entirely convinced it was directed at me. Excuse me if that was not enough for me to worry.” His last words had an odd childish bite to them and it took Ferdinand aback.

“I-I did not wish to imply I did not take you seriously.” Ferdinand reached over and placed his hand over Hubert’s. “I do appreciate your concern, though I am a little confused as to where it is coming from.”

“Is it not enough to worry about the safety of the person who commissioned me in the first place? I’d rather not see you die so soon. That’s all.”

Ferdinand frowned.

“Hubert, are you feeling quite alright? Is there something else you are not telling me?”

“Nothing,” Hubert insisted, averted his gaze, instead catching the attention of a nearby butler coming around with tea and motioning him over. “Listen, just forget it. I may have been overreacting. Let’s just… enjoy ourselves for the time being, shall we?”

“Is it tea you would like, sirs? It’s Southern Fruit Blend.” He asked, holding up the pot. 

“None for me, thank you,” Hubert quickly responded with a wave of his hand. “My friend, here, would be more than happy to, I imagine. Some coffee for me, if it’s available.”  
The butler nodded, poured one for Ferdinand and stood up straight.

“I’ll be right back with your coffee, sir.” He bowed and left the room. 

“Mm… wonderful scent…” Ferdinand sighed, taking a sip from the cup and setting it back onto the table. “Ah, that reminds me, I did speak to Linhardt right after we last spoke and he was telling me some interesting things about… you-know-who and her plan.”

“Ah, I suppose I did forget to mention, didn’t I? Where is he, by the way?”

“Not here. Wanted to continue his research, I imagine.”

“Figures.”

“But back to the point; I was giving it some thought, and I have been wondering if she might perhaps have a place for me in it? If she is willing to have me, I will be more than willing to support her in her efforts.”

“Is that so?” Hubert smiled. “I suppose I could arrange something. Perhaps I could get her in touch with Miss von Varley too, if she would be interested?”

“Oh! Yes, she might like that. I will have to discuss it with her a little later, just to be sure.”

“Of course, take your time. There’s still much to be done, so my Lady is flexible.”

“Excellent! I look forward to working with you both from now on.” Ferdinand took another sip of his tea. “Quite preferable from the work my father has been throwing my way… Goddess, I could use a proper break…”

“Ah, yes, I’ve been meaning to ask about that. I assume the increase of supernatural occurrences the last five years have kept Duke von Aegir quite busy?”

“Oh yes, too much so. I have been handed much of the responsibility to look after the people while my father continues with his governmental duties. It has… been a lot.”

“I can imagine… I apologize for that.”

“So it was her doing, was it? Ah, guess it could not be helped…” 

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but, can I assume you didn’t intend to grow your hair out, then?”

“That is correct.” Ferdinand ran a hand through his hair, his fingers catching a couple of small tangles and smoothing them out. “At first it was because I was too busy to cut it, but as things have quieted down slightly… I have not quite decided if I should leave it or not…”

“Personally, I think it rather suits you.”

“Does it? Hm, I will keep that in mind.”

It was then a woman stood and walked to the front of the room, calling for attention and suggesting people take turns recalling good memories with Count von Varley to the warm agreement of the crowd. Bernadetta, who had been sitting with her dark haired friend and his partner, paled and shook her head when offered the stage, passing her turn onto a cousin Ferdinand had never met. 

It was after the third person had spoken when Ferdinand glanced around the room, his face twisting in a dawning confusion. He leaned in to Hubert.

“It has been quite some time…” he whispered, “I wonder if the butler forgot your coffee?”

Hubert’s brows furrowed and scanned the room.

“Perhaps… I don’t see him…” 

Ferdinand shrugged, rubbing his arms and tugging his sleeves down a tad before picking up the empty, but still warm cup in his hands.

“Goddess, it is getting cold in here…”

“Is it?”

“Do you feel changes in temperature?”

“Not significantly.”

“Hm.”

Hubert glanced over at Ferdinand’s face, noticing the redness in his cheeks and the slightly unfocused look in his eyes. A rather serious expression crossed his face and he sat a little straighter, his green eyes flickered back to analyze the crowd with a sudden urgency.

“Are you feeling alright, von Aegir?”

“I am cold and a little tired, but fine. Why?”

“Hm…” He stood and grabbed Ferdinand by the elbow, pulling him up to his feet as well. “Something’s wrong; we need to leave immediately.”

“Wha- Hubert?” Ferdinand stammered as Hubert dragged him towards the back of the room and around to the back doors, trying to avoid calling too much attention to themselves.

“Shh. Don’t ask; just follow me.”

Out they went through the doors and into the back garden. The sun had sunk beyond the horizon by this point, leaving the grounds dark save for the scattered oil lanterns lighting their way along the path through the yard. Ferdinand trailed behind Hubert, his feet feeling a lot heavier than normal as the two made their way to the stables where a large, black horse, already fitted with a bridle and saddle stood waiting. Ferdinand stumbled as they approached, a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness hitting him hard, forcing him to the ground. The air around him felt even colder, he was shaking hard, his head started aching, and he could no longer see straight. Hubert cursed and knelt beside him, wrapping his arm around the red-head’s shoulders and attempting to pull him to his feet.

“Hang in there, von Aegir!”

“H-Hubert… what…?” He could barely keep his eyes open. Faintly he could feel Hubert’s grip on his shoulders tighten. Hubert cursed again and Ferdinand could feel his shirt collar being unbuttoned with trembling hands. 

“Forgive me,” Hubert muttered, his breath so, so warm against Ferdinand’s cold skin. 

The last thing Ferdinand felt was a dull pain in his neck as Hubert’s sharp canines sunk into his skin before everything melted away to black.


	7. Panic

Ferdinand von Aegir was limp in his arms, still warm and still breathing, but barely. Hubert’s heart no longer beat, but he was certain it would be racing in his chest if it still had. He could no longer taste the sour poison in Ferdinand’s blood, but he was far from stable as the blood loss left his lips blue at the edges and his heart barely pumping. Hubert could feel his legs shaking as he struggled to stand, Ferdinand’s form that normally should have been weightless with his vampiric strength felt like a lead weight in his arms. 

He was halfway to placing Ferdinand on the back of the dark horse he had left waiting in case of an emergency, when he heard a small gasp somewhere to his right. He turned in shock, having not heard anyone approach to meet the grey eyes of Bernadetta von Varley herself.

She appeared to be alone; a cape wrapped snugly around her shoulders, her pale hands gripped the clasp tightly as she stood, frozen in fear. 

“M… Miss von Varley…” Hubert’s voice quavered, an involuntary action he was unfamiliar with. He attempted to clear his throat as if that would help matters, noticing his front and mouth was speckled with Ferdinand’s blood. “Mr. von Aegir is ill; please don’t misunderstand. I need to…”

“A-a-a-are you the... the vampire…?”

“I am, but please, this is not the time.” He quickly mounted the horse, securing Ferdinand in front of him and nudging the horse into a canter, attempting to move past her to the road.

She stepped in front of the horse as she let out a shriek, squeezing her eyes shut, her arms outstretched. Hubert pulled at the reins as the horse reared in surprise with a panicked whinny. 

“Don’t!” She yelled, rushing forward and grabbing at Ferdinand’s coat, attempting to pull him towards her even as the horse squirmed nervously. “I won’t let you eat him!”

Hubert surged forward and grabbed her wrists in an attempt to stop her.

“Please, Miss von Varley! He has been poisoned! I’m trying to save him!”

She was shaking her head, her hands grasping at any article of clothing of Ferdinand’s she could reach, struggling to break the vampire’s grip on her wrists.

“No, no, no, no! I-I won’t let you!”

“Miss von Varley, please! I must get him to Mr. von Hevring! I’ll explain later!”

Cursing, he lessened his grip on her wrists, pulled Ferdinand closer, and sighed as he took hold of her cloak collar to look into her eyes even for a second; a mere glance would be enough. His voice dropped as his green eyes met hers and whispered a soft command:  
“Please. Trust me.” 

She froze, staring at him in fear, but backing away as he released her cloak from his grasp.

“Mention this to no one. I’ll explain later.” 

Hubert readjusted himself and the red-head in the saddle and nudged the horse back to a canter to the main road, picking up speed once hooves met gravel as Bernadetta von Varley was left alone by the stables, her face still frozen in shock and her arms resting at her sides.

The House Hevring estate was mercifully relatively close, though Hubert cursed Linhardt for refusing to attend the memorial. 

He pulled the reigns sharply as they reached the front steps, the horse’s hooves skidding in the gravel and leapt down, scooping up the young duke in his arms as his dark steed snorted, indignantly.

“Sorry, old girl,” he muttered, “you’ll be getting so many oats after this, I swear it.”

He moved as quickly as he could to the door, kicking the door sharply with the side of his foot as opposed to knocking, careful not to splinter the heavy wood under the sole of his black boots. 

A steward answered the door, a look of confusion, then horror crossing her wrinkled pale face as she caught sight of the two’s bloody clothes and Hubert’s sharp fangs. Once again, his voice lowered and his eyes met hers before she could open her mouth, speaking in a hush whisper as if he were telling a secret.

“Nothing to worry about. Where is Mr. Linhardt von Hevring?”

She stopped, stared at him for a moment, her fear melting away back to confusion, her mouth opening and closing a few times, not unlike a fish, before responding.

“Library. Upstairs. Would you like to meet him there?”

“That would be best, thank you.”

She let the two inside and Hubert rushed for the stairs, taking them two at a time as the steward called asking if he would like tea. He ignored her as he reached the top and headed for the library’s double doors, shouldering them open with a deafening thunk as they bounced off the inner walls. 

Linhardt stood suddenly, jumping to attention at the sound, his chair clattering to the floor as his head swiveled to the door. 

“Hubert?!” His eyes darted to the red-head in the vampire’s arms as he quickly approached the table. “Wh-what in the…?! What did you DO?!”

“Not me. Not entirely, anyway. He’s been poisoned. I siphoned it out best I could, but…” the vampire pushed aside the books and papers, many fluttering or clattering to the floor to lay the young duke on the table while Linhardt moved in to check Ferdinand’s pulse.

“I sure hope for his sake this wasn’t you going over-board…”

“It was not. I was too slow to realize until it had spread this far.”

Linhardt leaned over Ferdinand, Hubert noticing his discomfort at the blood on his neck, his already pale face, looking even paler against his dark hair. 

“I… I don’t know what you expect me to do, Hubert. I can’t replace blood loss with no equipment and no time. It might be too late to go to a proper doctor at this point, too…”  
“You have that healing gem from the fae, don’t you?”

“That…?” Linhardt fiddled with a concealed chain around his neck, pulling the green gem shard out from under his button down shirt and looked at it with a frown. “I don’t know, Hubert… I’ve never used it on humans before, let alone for something as serious as this…” 

“Can’t you at least try?”

“I… could… I don’t know… I have no idea what could happen if I do… There’s no guarantee there won’t be any consequences…”

“We don’t have time for this, von Hevring!” Hubert’s hands clasped around Ferdinand’s, squeezing it tightly as if to stop himself from launching himself at the scholar.

“You could turn him into a vampire, couldn’t you?”

“And doom him to a life in the shadows? I don’t know if he’d want that.”

Linhardt sighed and anxiously ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. 

“I’ll… I’ll give a shot…” he responded finally, “But if anything bad happens to me, I’m blaming you.”

“I’m sorry; I’ll find some way to repay you.” Hubert said quickly, motioning Linhardt to get a move on. 

Linhardt sighed again, letting the gem fall back onto his chest and raised both hands, hovering above Ferdinand’s torso. He closed his eyes, his brows furrowing with concentration as the gem and his bony hands shone in a bright glow. Shards of light flashed into Ferdinand’s chest as Linhardt’s mouth twisted into a grimace, his face seeming to pale more, even in the green glow. 

All at once, the light faded and Linhardt staggered, catching himself on his chair, gripping the back tightly. 

“Are you alright?” Hubert asked. He could hear Ferdinand’s heartbeat return to its normal rhythm while Linhardt’s seemed to pick up in his chest.

“Fine… I think…” Linhardt panted, his fingers trembling as he pulled the chair back and took a seat. “I think it transferred some of my blood over…”

“Ah…” Hubert gave the warming hand in his grasp a gentle squeeze before leaning over the red-head’s face noting the color returning to his suntanned, freckled cheeks; a little too much it seemed. A thumb brushed against his heated forehead. “He has a fever.”

“I expected that might be the case… He should be fine though so long as someone looks after him for a few days. I imagine his body isn’t terribly happy at being poisoned still.”

“Are you sure you will be alright? You look terrible.”

“Should be. I’m still conscious. Just shaky. Nothing some food and drink won’t fix… probably.” 

“I’ll fetch you something if you wish?”

“That would be nice, but we should probably bring Mr. von Aegir to an actual bed.” Linhardt stood, shakily and weakly moved Ferdinand’s arm to his stomach. “You’ll have to do the heavy lifting though.”

“Of course.”

Hubert lifted the young duke into his arms and followed the stumbling scholar out into the hallway, parting ways as Linhardt headed down to the kitchen while the vampire took over one of the many guest rooms.

He sat on the bed beside the young duke, the red-head’s blood splattered clothing removed and folded, hanging from the back of the wooden desk chair replaced by clean ones belonging to Linhardt. He was absent-mindedly combing out the tangles from the orange hair splayed out around the duke’s head like a halo, waiting for Linhardt’s return when the door finally opened and the disgruntled scholar stepped in, a large goblet of wine in one hand and a bowl of what appeared to be a mix of dried beans and nuts in the other.

“How is he?”

“Stable, I think. He hasn’t gotten worse.”

“Excellent.” Linhardt pulled up the desk chair with his foot, apathetically allowing the soiled clothing to drop onto the floor and took a seat, taking a long swig of his wine. “So, what’s the next move? I doubt I can keep him here. My father will ask questions and I don’t think he’d be particularly eager to house a vampire either. Is it safe to just leave him at home?”

Hubert shook his head.

“Doubtful. His father is too busy to properly look after him at the moment and I’m sure the attempted assassin may try again once they realize they failed.”

“Hm… then your creepy manor? I’m just going to take a shot in the dark and guess this was someone connected to the late von Varley.”

“I believe so.”

“I see…” Linhardt sighed. “I imagine you’re going to ask me to figure out this mystery, huh?”

“I didn’t say anything yet, but, if you’re willing.”

He groaned, poured a mouthful of his odd dry mixture in his mouth, and nearly swallowed it whole without chewing.

“Fine,” he finally responded. “But you owe me.”

“Rare of you to decide to take on extra work.”

“Yes, well.” Linhardt drained the rest of his goblet and placed it on the desk before rubbing the back of his neck. “A friend’s life is in danger, I’m not just going to do nothing about it.”

“Ah, how noble.”

“No need to be patronizing,” he muttered. “I do have to know though…” he started, straightening and fixing Hubert with a quizzical look. “Why are you suddenly so concerned with Ferdinand anyway? I can’t picture the Hubert from five years ago going this out of the way.”

“You think I would have let him die?”

“That’s not what I said. I just don’t think you would be risking this much for him. Taking on an assassination plot and potentially endangering yourself with little gain, insisting on saving his human life above the safety of other comrades…” Linhardt set the bowl next to the goblet and rested his chin on his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs all while maintaining eye contact with the vampire. “If the Hubert I knew five years ago did go this far, I’m sure he would have just turned him if he wanted to save him so badly.”

Hubert’s expression was unreadable as he turned back to look at Ferdinand’s sleeping face.

“Perhaps you are right,” he responded softly. “I don’t know what has changed.”

Linhardt tilted his head to the side. 

“Did you… fall in love with him, perchance?” 

“I…” Hubert’s mouth tightened in discomfort, refusing to look the scholar in the eyes. “I don’t know.” 

“Suppose it would be a little soon for that…”

“…I might have been… before, I mean.”

“Oh? I thought you two didn’t get along?”

“We didn’t. At least…” he paused, “he didn’t get along with me. I… Maybe even then…” Hubert growled in annoyance, running a hand through his wavy, dark hair. “I don’t know. Ever since we spoke last week… I keep thinking maybe… but it doesn’t matter how I feel about it, either way. I understand we have a long ways to go to build any sort of bond. One lovely night will not change that. Not overnight.”

“Understandable, I suppose.” Linhardt shrugged, sitting up, and shoving a handful of his snack into his mouth. “Well, as fascinating as this subject is; back to the plan?”

“Ah, yes… of course.”

“Have anything in mind?”

“A few ideas. They may be a bit… convoluted.”

“All the better. What have you got?”


	8. Debt

Ferdinand awoke slowly, the sheets wrapped around him so warm and soft, his body threatened to fall back into the dreamless slumber he had stirred from, but the occasional sharp sound of pages being turned caught his attention and wouldn’t allow his mind to drift back. He opened his eyes blurrily, turning his heavy head towards the sound, spotting Hubert’s dark form lounging in an armchair pulled close to his bedside.

“Hubert…” his throat was dry and his voice came out raspy. Hubert glanced up, placed his book to the side, and leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped in his lap.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Mm… could be better… what happened?”

“Poisoning. I believe it was in the tea you were given.” Hubert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked exhausted; the bags under his eyes more pronounced than usual. Ferdinand didn’t even think a vampire could look this tired. “I apologize. I should’ve noticed when it happened; it’s absolutely inexcusable. We’re both lucky I could extract it at all.”

“How long…?”

“A couple days. I have gotten in touch with both Miss von Varley and Mr. von Hevring and they are both currently covering for your absence, though I imagine that may not last much longer.” 

“I see…”

Hubert closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“I do apologize, Mr. von Aegir. After that big deal I made about your safety, I went and let you get poisoned…”

“You do not need to be so hard on yourself, Hubert…” Ferdinand rolled onto his side, facing the vampire. “I admit, I did not take your warning very seriously… I should not have accepted drinks that night even if you did order it for me.”

Hubert groaned.

“Don’t remind me…” He stood and placed the back of his hand on Ferdinand’s forehead. “Your fever seems to have gone down at least… Do you want me to make you something to eat?”

“Please… And some water?”

He nodded and started to leave the room. 

“Wait, Hubert… Is there… some way you could stay…?”

“I… could if you don’t mind me being a room away?”

“That would be fine… thank you.”

The kitchen was outside the room, the door between the two left open as Hubert worked at the stove, placing food in a large pot. 

“Is there a particular reason you needed me to stay?” Hubert asked speaking over the sound of bubbling water in the pot in front of him.

Ferdinand was sitting up, a coffee cup of water cupped in between his hands. He was feeling a lot better after a few sips, albeit still feeling a little ill, his head aching slightly whenever he turned it.

“Being left alone for a long period of time after just waking up is not exactly appealing.”

Hubert nodded setting the pot to a simmer and returning to Ferdinand’s bedside, a freshly brewed mug of coffee in hand. 

“Understandable.” He responded as he took a seat at the side of the bed, crossing his legs and taking a sip.

“How have Linhardt and Bernadetta been covering for me, by the way?”

“Ah… this may sound a little… unnecessarily elaborate, but as your attempted assassin may be under the von Varley’s employment, I suggested Miss von Varley casually mention you staying at the von Hevring estate due to illness and Mr. von Hevring’s skill as a doctor. From there, Mr. von Hevring can keep an eye out for anyone attempting to seek information through employment or simply any shady characters on his grounds. If he cannot locate this person, he will ‘accidentally’ leave letters out in the open directing them here on my signal.”

“Ah… that is… why not just direct them here in the first place?”

“I needed to waste their time until your fever broke. It’s not easy looking after someone while keeping an eye on the door.”

“Ah. Fair enough, I suppose.” Ferdinand took a sip of water. “And my father? The assassin would try him first, would he not?”

“Your father is under the impression you are with Mr. von Hevring.”

“I see… what was it you said back then? ‘Not fool proof, but surprisingly diabolical’?” Ferdinand smiled a bright, impish smile that seemed to make Hubert’s still heart stir in his chest. 

“I’m not sure that ‘diabolical’ is the word I would use, but I do agree it’s not my best work.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Chalk that up for having little time to think of it.”

“So, I suppose that means I cannot leave until whomever this was is taken care of?”

“I do not wish to make you feel trapped here, but I think that may be best for your safety.”

“I see… I am not against the idea of staying for a time.” Ferdinand flashed his bright smile again. “Could give me an opportunity to speak with Lady Edelgard.”

“It could.” Hubert responded thoughtfully. “I have already told her that you wished to join her cause, so I’m certain she would be happy to speak to you herself.”

“Excellent! Ah, and what of Bernadetta? Has she spoken to her yet?”

“Not yet. Miss von Varley is a tad overwhelmed at the moment, understandably, though she is interested as well.”

“Oh, of course. I expected as much.”

“So, Mr. von Aegir, as you’re staying for a while,” Hubert changed the subject as he crossed his legs casually, leaning back on one hand, his now empty mug resting on one knee, an attempt at a warm smile creeping up his face. “if there’s anything you need, say the word. I’ll be sure to fetch it for you. I already received spare clothes from Mr. von Hevring from your father. I do wish your stay will be comfortable.”

“Nothing that comes to mind, but I will be sure to tell you if something were to come up.” Ferdinand returned the smile with a far more radiant one of his own. “Thank you, by the way. For saving me, I mean.”

“Oh… it was nothing, really… and it was more Mr. von Hevring than me…” Hubert looked away, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “It was my fault it happened in the first place, either way…”

“Oh, please. You still cared enough about my safety to try and save my life. I do not care how much you had to do with it. You still deserve my thanks. As will Linhardt when I am able to give it.”

“I… see. Then in that case, I’m happy I was able to help.” Hubert stood, patting Ferdinand’s knee gently before crossing the room and back into the kitchen.   



	9. The Raid

A month had passed as the vampire and the young duke lay in wait for the arrival of the near-assassin at the labyrinthine manor house. With little news returning back from both Bernadetta and Linhardt, the two had begun to believe they may have overestimated their opponent; perhaps they were not nearly as smart as they initially believed. Linhardt had seen nobody new around his estate and there was no sign anyone had seen the letters he left out. Even messages sent to and from Ferdinand’s father did not seem to have been intercepted or call attention to anyone of interest, even when it had become obvious where the letters were being sent from.

Ferdinand was never fully honest with his father the few times they contacted, however, stating that he decided to work away from home for a time to recover from his illness and that he had found a place to stay where he could focus. He never said who he was with though the old duke suspected it was a secret lover judging by the tone his letters seemed to carry, one of exasperation and strong hinting that it better be a woman of high social standing he were with. Ferdinand decided not to clarify and avoided the subject as best he could.

Still, the lack of news concerned Hubert.

“Perhaps their heart was simply not in it?” Ferdinand suggested one evening as the two drank tea and coffee together as was their routine.

“Perhaps…” Hubert responded softly, coffee cup resting just in front of his lips as he considered taking a sip. “I can’t shake the feeling… We may not be dealing with amateurs.”

Ferdinand hummed into his tea, thoughtfully. 

“I am sure they will be no match for us. We are ready for them now, after all. I doubt they could catch us off guard like that again.”

“Best not get too cocky, Mr. von Aegir. Attitudes like that will just lead to mistakes.”

“There’s nothing cocky about being sure of yourself, my dear Hubert,” Ferdinand responded dismissively. “We ARE prepared. I am certain we are ready for them at any time.”

“I suppose…” he took a sip of coffee and placed his cup on the small table between them. “Still, this silence is concerning. They could be planning something.”

“Nothing we cannot handle, I am sure.”

“Hm… Positivity is all well and good, but we need to plan for the worst. Please understand me when I say I’m concerned you’re not taking this seriously.”

Ferdinand frowned, setting his tea cup on its saucer and fixed Hubert with exasperated look.

“I AM taking this seriously, Hubert. Excuse me for trying to keep our morale up.” He paused as his tea cup made it back to his lips. “Good to know you can still be such a pessimist.” He muttered.

“My dear von Aegir, please, let’s not fight. We’re too old for such nonsense.” The vampire stood, walking around the small table between them, and sat by the young noble’s side, a gloved hand coming to rest on the younger man’s knee. “I apologize for suggesting you aren’t taking this seriously enough. I would just like to be sure we’re on the same page.”

Ferdinand took a deep breath before meeting the vampire’s eyes; citrine meeting peridot. 

“We are; trust me. And I am sorry. I do not wish to fight you either.” There was a pause, Ferdinand’s gaze switched back to his tea as he finished off the cup, reaching over to pour a fresh one. “Also, unrelated, but you are allowed to just call me ‘Ferdinand’, you know. It has been over a month and we have known each other long enough. Seems silly to stay this formal.”

“Ah… yes, I suppose,” Hubert straightened, his hands returning to his lap as he leaned his back against the seat. “Ferdinand…” he tested. The name had an oddly domestic weight to it; he had never called many people by their first name so informally before; he was an only child and never did have many close friends, after all. “That will need some getting used to.”

“We have the time.”

“That we do.”

They spent the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence, side-by-side on the couch, Hubert refilling his own coffee cup as he lost himself in his thoughts. 

“You do not think,” Ferdinand suddenly piped up as the two made their way to Ferdinand’s room, taking the more natural route through the manor’s originally designed halls, “they may try to lure us out?”

“I considered it. They must know you’re with someone, so it may be silly to try.”

“True… Suppose we should keep an eye out for ransom notes, either way.”

“Of course. Though you know I will not allow you to step foot out of this house if that happens.”

“Yes, yes. No jumping into traps. I am not a fool, Hubert.”

Hubert smiled, his fangs peeking out from between his lips. 

“Ah, I see you’re finally growing up,” he replied, teasingly. 

“Very funny,” the red-head rolled his eyes and gave him a light shove as the vampire chuckled. 

They reached the door and just as Hubert reached out to open it, he froze, tilting his head to the side as if listening for something.

“Hubert?”

“Shh.” He tapped an index finger to his lips as he knelt by the door and opened it a crack, motioning for Ferdinand to follow.

As the young duke sunk to his knees, he peered out through the door and out into the entryway hall to the right of the front door spying the five men stepping in, their muddy shoes dirtying the red carpet at their feet.

Each man carried a pistol in hand and a silver blade at their hips, with the exception of the man at the front, that Ferdinand quickly recognized as the butler from von Varley’s memorial, who was largely unarmed. 

“Come out, von Aegir!” The man at the front shouted. “I know you’re in here!”

The men made their way to the middle of the room before breaking off into groups of two to the left and right wings while the leader headed up the stairs in the center. Hubert silently shut the door as the men approached and reopened it into Ferdinand’s room. He stood and headed inside, Ferdinand hot on his heels and the two shut the door behind them. 

“Well. Guess they made it here after all.” The red-head said with a glance back at the door as the sounds voices was heard again, albeit too muffled to make out. 

“I’ve shut and locked the doors to the outside. They won’t be able to leave easily. Though…” Hubert frowned in concentration. “I’m afraid they have made it… difficult for me to rearrange the house as I please.”

“Is that possible?”

“They must have something on them that interferes with my connection to the manor.”

“Then…”

“They must have known a vampire was here. I’d hazard to guess those men are trained hunters. At least to some aspect. They don’t appear to be very experienced, though I may be mistaken…”

“Excellent.” Ferdinand huffed, “Just excellent. So what is the plan now? Intercept them?”

“Hm…” Hubert rubbed his forehead and paced, nervously, brow furrowed. “I would hate to say we should split up… but it would be best to take them out individually rather than all at once.”

“I can handle myself, if that is what you are worried about.” 

“I know you can, I just… They’re used to fighting vampires. I’m concerned you might get overpowered.”

“I will be fine, Hubert.” Ferdinand crossed the room to Hubert’s side, gently taking hold of his arm. “I should be more worried about you. If they are used to fighting vampires, they will know your weaknesses, will they not?”

Hubert offered a slight smile.

“Perhaps. These won’t be the first vampire hunters I’ve dealt with, but thank you for the concern.” 

A loud bang from somewhere in the house rang out and the two jumped apart.

Hubert scrambled to the bed where Ferdinand had hidden a pair of silver knives under the pillow, tossing one to the red-head and keeping one for himself, careful to not touch any part of the blade as he unsheathed it.

Ferdinand grimaced as he unsheathed his own, weighing it in his hand.

“Bringing a knife to a gun fight… my father would be disappointed.”

“No use dwelling on it now. If you end up near my office, I have a pistol in the left hand upper drawer. Break the lock if you have to. There’s another in my bedside table.”

“What is the plan?”

“I can probably change this room’s location, but I don’t know where you might end up. You know your way around, don’t you?”

“I will… figure it out.”

Another shot rang through the manor house followed by more muffled shouting as Hubert placed a hand on the brass doorknob.

“Good luck, Ferdinand.”

“You as well, my dear Hubert.”

Hubert nodded as he opened the door and Ferdinand stepped through, knife in hand out into a dark hallway. The door shut behind him, leaving him alone in just one of the twisting hallways.  



	10. The Hunt

Ferdinand crept low to the ground through the hallway, silently opening the side doors as he kept an ear out for the echoing footsteps or the roaring shouts of the invaders, peeking over his shoulder every so often, jumping at his own shadow on more than one occasion. 

The first hunter he found, he had nearly bumped into as he rounded the corner and it was only dumb luck that prevented the man from seeing him as the man foolishly decided then was a good time to fire off his rifle again. He was alone, much to Ferdinand’s relief, making it very easy for the young duke to slip behind him and run his blade across his neck. He caught the man and quietly lowered him to the ground, yanking the gun from his hand and slipping the spare ammunition into his waistcoat pocket. 

He released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he slunk back into the shadows. One down. Four to go. Only three if he was lucky. Perhaps Hubert had found one or two of them by now, though it would be impossible to tell. 

He swallowed hard and continued his way down the next hallway, the handles of his weapons feeling loose in his sweaty hands. 

Another shout and then a bang of the door on the opposite end of the hallway being kicked down as another of the hunters emerged, gun pointed straight down the hallway. Ferdinand stood up straight as the gun’s aim was redirected to face him as the man behind it smiled, his yellowing teeth looking all the more decrepit in the dim light from the gas lamps. 

“’ello, princess,” the man greeted with a cackle, his finger tightening on the trigger of his pistol. 

Ferdinand growled as he bolted forward weaving his way through the hallway, trying not to stay in one place for too long. The man pulled the trigger and a sharp pain blossomed from his right shoulder. Ferdinand gasped, but continued forward, swapping the gun in his left hand for the knife in his right. The man fired again, the bullet whistled by Ferdinand’s left ear just as the knife was jammed into the man’s throat and he fell with a clatter as his body slammed against a table of flowers, knocking them to the floor. 

Ferdinand panted, gripping at his shoulder and feeling his warm blood gush around his fingers. The wound did, thankfully appear to be shallow and was unlikely the bullet did anything more than graze him. He bent down and yanked at the dead man’s sleeve, tearing it off and compressing it to the wound as he cautiously stepped inside a dead end room, slipping into the shadows, and leaving the door open a crack. 

From somewhere above him, he could hear the sound of a gunshot and a shout that quickly fell silent after a loud thunk. At least three down. 

After a second set of similar noises (one to go), Ferdinand could hear someone approach, walking by the door he had hidden behind.

“Idiots… thought they were supposed to be professionals.” He could hear the man muttering. “Goddess… here too? Damn it! This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“What were you expecting, might I ask?” Hubert’s low alluring voice rang through the hallway as he stepped into view of Ferdinand’s hiding place. His face appeared paler as human blood dripped down his face and onto his dark waistcoat, staining it a deep crimson. He was smiling a cold, cruel smile that sent shivers down Ferdinand’s spine. The man spluttered, his footsteps shuffling against the wooden floorboards as he stepped back. 

“You…! From the memorial!”

“Yes? I do seem to remember I ordered coffee. Rude of you to forget my order.”

The man cursed.

“Of course you were working for him! Goddess, I hate vampires.” Ferdinand could see the man step into view. “Fine. I’ll put an end to this job even if it fucking kills me!” The man leapt forward with such speed and grace, it was hard to believe he was even human. He held a blooded silver blade, likely swept off one of his comrade’s bodies, in both hands and swung it towards Hubert’s head. Hubert ducked swiftly out of the way and took a step back, a beckoning smile on his face. 

“You will not win this, you realize?”

“Shut up!” He spring forward again and unleashed a series of slashes through the air, faster than Ferdinand could track. “I’ll kill you, asshole! I’ll offer your head to the queen!”

Hubert’s smile faded to a scowl as the man’s movement quickened, slashing shallowly across his chest with a sizzle as the silver burned his pale skin. Ferdinand let the bloody sleeve slip to the ground as he stood, gripping the pistol he had left by his side in his left hand and checked for the ammunition.

A hiss escaped Hubert’s lips as another shallow slash swept through his arm as he leapt in the air and over the man’s head, landing near the door where Ferdinand laid waiting, pistol loaded. The man sprinted down towards the vampire, sword glinting in the dim light.

A shot rang through the air. The man froze. Blood dripped to the floor. He sunk to his knees and collapsed, lying still at the vampire’s feet. 

“Hubert!” Ferdinand stepped shakily out of the room and rushed to his friend’s side, looking over the injuries slowly knitting themselves back together. “Are you alright?!”  
Hubert’s citrus green eyes met his and his mouth twitched into a smile. 

“Nothing I can’t handle. You?”

“Bleeding, but it is nothing serious.” 

“Well, then.” Hubert’s hand jumped to his hips as he admired their handiwork. “A little easier than I expected. Suppose we need to clean this up, don’t we?”

“Yes… I will give you a hand.”

“With your injury?”

Ferdinand waved a hand as he tossed the silver blade to the side and heaved one of the bodies over his shoulder. 

“I will be fine for just a little longer. It was not that serious.”

“If… you’re sure.”

“Where do you want me to put this?”

“Here.”  



	11. Warmth and Light

The bodies piled onto the kitchen floor, Ferdinand heaving the last of them onto the pile as Hubert went through the pockets of the leader, crushing a small amulet he discovered under his heel.

“Find anything?”

“Other than that,” he gestured to the bent metal and the small shards of glass, “nothing.” He sighed and stood, “I’ll have to ask Mr. von Hevring about this. They seemed rather surprised I was here. Suppose they must have thought you were alone.”

“And a vampire.”

“And a vampire. Wonder what lead them to that conclusion…” Hubert shrugged and turned to the red-head. “Regardless, why don’t we treat that injury of yours? I’ll deal with these later.” He motioned to the pile. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

The two made their way back through the door and into Ferdinand’s bedroom. Hubert tugged a first aid box out of the upper dresser drawer as Ferdinand stripped off his blood splattered shirt and waist coat, discarding it on the wooden desk chair beside him. He sat himself down and Hubert got to work patching up the still bleeding wound. 

“Hubert?”

“Hm?”

“I… I have been thinking.”

“About?”

“Staying.” 

Hubert looked up.

“Here?”

“Yes. Listen, I know it is silly, we have only been talking for a month but…” Ferdinand averted his eyes, his cheeks flushing pink. “I cannot imagine going home after this. I… I have rather enjoyed your company.”

Hubert finished tying the bandage and stared at it for a moment as if trying to find the words he was looking for written on it. Finally he stood and sat beside the young duke.  
“I… feel similarly.” There was a beat. “Ferdinand… does it… scare you? That I’m a vampire, I mean.”

Ferdinand hummed thoughtfully, his citrine eyes drifting to a small crack in the ceiling.

“It did at first.”

“And now?”

“Do I seem afraid to you?”

“No.”

“There you have it.”

“Ferdinand… Thank you. For tonight.”

“Hm? What for?”

“I don’t imagine I would have survived that last encounter without you.”

“Oh?”

“I think that makes us even, don’t you?”

“Yes… I suppose it does.”

They fell silent for a moment.

“Ferdinand?”

“Yes?”

Hubert placed a hand on Ferdinand’s next to him, glancing to the side as he became far too aware of the red-head’s heat beside him. 

“I… I don’t suppose you would like to take a walk through the park with me tomorrow? It should be safe for us to leave the house now.”

“I… I would love to, but would you not… burn in the sun?”

“That’s…” Hubert laughed, “Sunlight weakens me, but I won’t die.”

“Oh…”

“Perhaps we need to go through the list of things vampires are actually weak to.”

“Yes… I think I need that.” 

“Tomorrow, then.”

Ferdinand intertwined his fingers with Hubert’s icy cold ones. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and he was so sure that Hubert could feel it as well.

“Hubert?”

“Yes?”

“I… Please correct me if I misunderstood your intentions but…” Ferdinand bit his lip and turned to Hubert. “Hubert… can… can I kiss you?” 

Hubert quickly turned his head to face the young duke, his green eyes widened in surprise, but only slightly, his gaze falling to his lips and back to his eyes.

“Yes.” His voice was soft, the single word quickly being lost to the wind of Ferdinand’s breath as their lips connected; Ferdinand’s strong warmth meeting Hubert’s passive chill.  
Hubert closed his eyes, his free hand brushing against the younger man’s neck as the red-head pushed closer, angling his head to have better access, his lips carefully navigating around Hubert’s sharp canines. It was gentle and a little clumsy, but comfortable. Nothing in the world had felt more right than Ferdinand’s lips against his. 

It felt like an eternity when they parted, gazing briefly into each other’s eyes. Ferdinand was the first to withdraw, a look of discomfort on his face.

“You still taste of blood.”

“Ah… Apologies.” 

“I suppose there is always next time.” 

“Later tonight, if you wish?” Hubert smiled deviously.

“Goddess, Hubert… Since when were you the flirtatious type?”

“Do you not like it?”

“It is… fine, just unexpected.”

Hubert leaned in once more and left a final kiss on Ferdinand’s cheek before standing.

“I’ll prepare a bath. I’m sure we both need one.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Hubert paused as he opened the door, gazing one more time at his young duke as the red-head smiled a little bashfully at him. He smiled, a much softer expression than Ferdinand had previously seen before left, closing the door gently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took well over a month and it may be a bit rushed but I'm tired and I wanted it up already lol.


End file.
